No se
by IvvyLG14
Summary: Summary: Porque "no se" que me dio pero gracias a eso, Empezó nuestra historia de amor. (One-Shot) Nating/ Natsu y Sting re-Subido editado y mejorado w Espero que les guste...Esto va para ti Levy Albarn :3 xD por haberme mostrado esta hermosa pareja *w*


**Summary:** Porque "no se" que me dio pero gracias a eso, Empezó nuestra historia de amor. (One-Shot)

**Pareja:** Sting y Natsu (Nating)

**Palabras:** 1,246

**¡Advertencias!:** Posible Lime..pero suave o ¿ Fuerte? no se mucho de Yaoi -.- lo siento pero no pude resistirme

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, Tampoco Sting, ni Natsu, Ni Lucy sino ya hubiera habido peleas de todo tipo de los 3 por los 3. Pero la trama "Yaoi "o intento de Yaoi Si ^w^

* * *

_**~Capitulo Único~**_

**~No Se...~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Natsu Pov~**

Fue un extremadamente_ **FEO** ,_ Que va eso es cumplido...fue un Extremadamente _**HORRIBLE**_ Día en el Gremio. Si pues no podría ser placentero un día en el cual Gray te gana en una pelea.

Se te declaran y las rechazas y Elfman te acusa de no ser hombres si..Pues su fea frase ya me dejo de hacer gracia.

_**-No es de Hombres Rechazar a más de una chica...Si lo haces no eres un Hombre-**_ Si maldita frase que me dijo Elfman.

Pero a la mierda, Aun si yo soy un "Hombre" según Elfman, yo seguía teniendo sentimientos...Y por alguien... Pero...Sigo en el Gremio.

**-Ara ara, ¿Que te pasa Natsu?-**me pregunto Mirajane, siendo ignorada totalmente por mi, solo me deje caer en la silla y puse cara de que el alma no estaba ya conmigo.

Mirajane se puso seria, luego sonrió totalmente con picardia **_-¿Y a esta? ¿Que le pasa?-_**Me pregunte mentalmente.

**-Natsu toma-**Dijo ella. Puso 2 frascos frente a mi, exactamente iguales, y yo simplemente elegí uno a la zar, Pues era iguales ¿Tenia lo mismo no?

**-¡O NO!-**Dijo una Alarmada o tal vez no tan alarmada Mirajane.

**-¿Que paso Mira?-**Le pregunte yo bien casi normal..solo que con un poco de calor...Era invierno, pero bueno Eso no me afecta.

**-Natsu...¡TE BEBISTE EL FRASCO EQUIVOCADO!-**Soltó una Mirajane como ya dije tal vez no verdaderamente alarmada.

**-Ah...que mal ambos eran exactamente iguales.-**Dije sin darle importancia.**- ¿Y que pasara ahora Mira?-** Dije irónicamente.

**-¿Seré un gato por una semana?¿Me encojere?-** Me reí mentalmente con mis si eso me pasaba no afectaría para nada mi situación así que estaba bien.

**-No Natsu...Ese era un experimento de mezcla de muchas pociones...No se que efecto tendrá sobre ti.-**Dijo Mirajane "Apenada" Si claro ya entendí tus actuaciones.

**-Pues iré a descubrirlo-** Dije tomándolo como excusa de salir del gremio, Si Maldito Día. y Maldito calor que cada vez era más intenso.

Iba caminando siempre en círculos rodeando una casa...¿La conocía realmente? pues si...Tras haberla hecho de Stalker antes pues...si estaba totalmente seguro de quien era esa casa, Y esa casa era tuya...Sting.

Pues si después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto entendí, descubrí el efecto de la poción. SI un rotundamente SI, el efecto era volverme Idiota, que no pudiera pensar, o más bien el efecto era volverme totalmente loco..Sin ningún motivo aparente.

Si pues..Estoy loco tal vez, No niego que soy idiota pero esto paso mis limites...Entrar a tu casa, si que buena idea -.-, en especial porque no sabia como estabas...Pero bueno.

Y no se que me dio el verte allí parado solo con una toalla en tu cintura, que me lance para conseguirte, era tan inesperado este sentimiento, pero no lo podía contener. Tenía que hacerte mio..Era necesario si...No podía más.

Tu totalmente Desnudo, como Dios te trajo al mundo, a excepción de la toalla, claro esta. Tu musculatura mojada que provocaba en mi deseos de Lamerte y dejar mis colmillos marcados en todo tu ser.

Tu mirada intensa sobre mi, y tu, el solo hecho de ser tu me volvia loco...¿O era la poción? pues nunca me he puesto de acuerdo.

**¿Nat..Natsu-San que hace?**-Preguntaste con esa cara inocente que yo muy prontamente pervertiría.-**¿Porque te ..desvistes ?-**Me preguntaste volteando la cara a otro lado pero yo solo pensaba en ti y en el amor que tanto e guardado.

Si pues todos podían creerme Asexual por haber rechazado a Lisanna y a Lucy ambas el mismo día, pero es que yo no era Asexual solo que tenia "Otros gustos" y a alguien más que amaba.

**Sting...Perdóname por lo que voy hacer pero ...No aguanto más.**-Dije y salte encima tuyo, estabas todo sonrojado con esa hermosa cabellera rubia despeinada de forma rebelde.

Lo que no sabias es que inconscientemente de esa manera provocabas que te deseara mucho más, con esos hermosos sonrojos y esa mirada tuya, hacia que todo mi ser sintiera calor, Pues al ser un Dragón Slayer de Fuego hasta sentía mis ataques dentro del estomago (Como mariposas) Si pero como ataques.

**Yo..Natsu-San.**-Dijiste con tu dulce voz con la cara totalmente roja, tanto que pareciese que querías competir con el pelo de Erza.

**Yo..Te Amo Sting**-te dije ya sin poder contenerme- **Y como ya no soporto..Te haré mio..**-Dije.

**Natsu..-San yo..también te amo**-Dijiste con tus mejillas sonrojadas y la boca semi abierta, tan tentadoramente.

Y entonces probé el dulce sabor de tus labios, tan deliciosos con sabor a menta.

Si se me había olvidado la razón que provoco que mi yo Salvaje saliera totalmente...Pero Recordé pues un sonoro gemido salio de tus labios cuando los mordí.

Recorrí tu pecho y abdominales con mis manos mientras te besaba y poco a poco fui deslizando esa toalla nefasta que no me dejaba ver más. Te fui preparando para la intromisión de mi miembro, primero con un dedo, luego con 2 y finalmente con 3.

**-Espera Natsu-San yo...-**No te deje proseguir pues te callé con un beso.

**-Tu...Serás mi presa, te lo dije, Además ¿Cómo se supone que mi "amigo" reaccionara al verte así?-**

**-Es tu culpa Natsu-San tu entraste y...-**Te interrumpí de nuevo

**-Pero es tu culpa por ser tan Jodidamente irresistible para mi-**Te dije y te bese de nuevo de forma apasionada.

**-Espera...N-No ha...-**Y te callé esta vez de una forma diferente.

Poco a poco me introduje en tu interior, lentamente, con sumo cuidado. Aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de mis estocadas, estábamos en el puro acto carnal, acto que tanto deseaba hacer contigo. Llegamos al orgasmo, y descansamos sonrientes.

Aclaramos las cosas, y me divertía mirando tus hermosos sonrojos. Al hablar, pero lo que más me encanto fue verte celoso de Lucy y Lisanna. Las cuales se me declararon pero en una apuesta de quien se atrevía, Verte con la cara enojada cuando las mencionaba, esa hermosa cara con un gruñido tipo los míos al celarme de las chicas, pero como no iba a celarte.

No tenía ni idea que tu también me amaras...pero aquí estoy, descubriendo este hermoso sentimiento, el cual es correspondido, Y que no pude haber descubierto por mi mismo, no sin este acto.

Porque "no se" que me dio pero gracias a eso, Empezó nuestra historia de amor. Una historia muy hermosa, que duro por siempre, hasta la eternidad. La historia que empezó ese misterioso día...en el que Mirajane por "Accidente" me dio una pócima para...un efecto el cual "No se " cual fue...Pero le agradezco de por vida.

Incluso ayudo a Lucy a escribir su novela, pues se inspiro en nosotros, ¿quien lo diría? que tu serias muy futuramente. "Sting Dragneel" y que adoptaríamos...A las 2 luces de mis ojos además de ti.

Tessa Dragneel Eucliffe y James Dragneel Eucliffe.

No se que me dio...Pero ojala les de también a nuestros hijos, Y sean felices. Me despido finalmente...Porque no se que me da...Por escribir esta historia con ayuda de Lucy, Porque realmente no se nada...

Porque me pierdo en ti..y en tu mirada, y me embobas totalmente...Porque yo te amo..Y aunque no sepa nada por despistado, Tu también me amas como yo lo hago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pues aquí esta mi One-Shot y para colmo Yaoi ¿Que les pareció? ¿Quieren el ~Sting Pov~? Ok no .-.

Saludos ...Espero sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews.

¡Se despide Ivvy-Chan ! ^w^/


End file.
